RWBY ALTER
by Juancholo
Summary: In another Universe where Halo and RWBY come together a mess that doesn't make doesn't make sense until it does. With forces hiding in the shadows will unexpected heroes rise to the challenge or be doomed to fail? Secrets, conspiracies, and action. In a mess of a mixed universe.
1. Dogs of war

**Special****_ thanks to Alex-kellar from divianart for giving me advice with my writer's block and thanks to him I'll be doing a guest star character camio by the end of this._****_ Or at least until I get to the third volume. _**

**_Another to _****_Coer Al'ran who I will be taking ideas from and help inspire a lot of stuff here_****_._**

**_Yet another one for Halo ideas to_****_ The Lone Writer 1997 with a few ideas from The Remnant Campaign I'll be taking as well._**

**_Another one would be to _****_Kegispringfield from Divianart who gave me permission to re-write one of his stories which you guys will already know which one I'm talking about in a bit. _**

**_RWBY belongs to Monty Oum, Halo belongs to Bungie._**

**_Thank you all for being so inspirational!_**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

All alone stood or rather sat a poor little baby silently as she just stared in shock inside a brown gym carry bag with a stitched heart shaped emblem as a brunette bunny girl was violently knocked on to the cerami floor.

She wore a school uniform that consisted of a red plaid skirt, seemed to be wearing panty hoes, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar.

The poor little baby just sat there tearing up as a bunch of bullies- four grown men just decided to mess with her favorite stuff toy animal.

A cute stuffed penguin with a german lederhosen outfit on.

knee-length trousers or short-pants made from leather worn with rustic shoes and wool socks. Along with the little green fedora like hat and red feather, and golden trimms here and there on the outfit itself.

As the four bullies stomped on it. One of them pulled out a pair of short curved daggers with revolving cylinders filled with red, blue, yellow, green, and white colors.

The person with the daggers started to tear apart the german themed penguin. All while laughing. Soon after, the other three started joining in with the sick amusement.

The bunny girl with the school uniform tried to stop them, but was stopped by the bigger one of the group got in her way and tripped her.

She landed on the ground and the big guy just placed his foot right on top of her back.

The baby just stared in shock and horror at how badly the nice rabbit lady was being treated.

At this she started to cry outloud.

"HOW COULD YOU BE THIS HORRIBLE TO THAT NICE LADY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MR. Waddles!?" The baby cried out angrily in her baby language.

It seemed like the four bullies did not notice the baby carefully stuffed in the carry bag with a a bunch of clothes and a towel until now.

The four individuals approached closely to the bag and were curious and shocked to what they saw.

The baby was covered by some towels but not enough to hide the onesie that the baby wore. Though what surprised the group of four was that fact that it had squirrel ears.

The surprise only lasted for a few seconds until one of the group of four idiots decided to laugh as if somebody told a hilarious joke.

It was the big one of the group who laughed and began to talk as he started commenting. "Wow, what a freak! I didn't know you were a mother? Congratula- tions! Really I'm astound!" Laughing sarcastically.

All while looking at the girl he was stepping on as if she were trash as he leaned a little closer.

"So tell me..._who's the daddy~?"_

One of the men with the green mohawk said "Maybe this freak here was on heat and must've taken another of her kind that must've been desperate enough to get some! You think the baby daddy left her though?"

"Aw poor thing! If that's the case I almost feel bad though. This is why you must always neuter them, otherwise their population will become a burden. Should have done that instead of bringing a baby into school grounds. Got to control the wild population, otherwise we'll have rodents all over the place."

"Yeah, population control" added one guy with the long blue hair pulled back.

The baby just got scared when the guy with long blue hair said something about population control.

The baby then started crying more as then it started making weird baby squirrel noises in all directions as if calling for help.

***WEIRD BABY SQUIRREL NOISES***

***WEIRD BABY SQUIERREL NOISES***

***WEIRD BABY SQUIERREL NOISES***

***WEIRD BABY SQUIERRL NOISES***

The four individuals were kinda confused by the actions.

The girl on the floor just looked like she was ready on tearing herself up, feeling angry. So she began to yell at them. "**NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU HEARTLESS MONSTERS! IT ISN'T ENOUGH PICKING ON ME, NOW YOU DECIDE TO MAKE AN INNOCENT LITTLE BABY GIRL CRY! SHE'S PROBABLY CALLING FOR HER PARENTS NOW THAT YOU'VE SCARED HER**!" She then started to shedding tears. "**THIS WORLD IS ALREADY CRUEL ENOUGH WITHOUT PEOPLE LIKE YOU TRYING TO MAKE IT WORSE!!!!**" At this the four individuals were taken back by her words a bit.

**"HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!"** The girl on the floor yelled as she was trying to get off the foot she had on her.

Then, there was some rocket noises as then there was a loud crash as if something struck a building not too far from where they were.

Everyone in the hallway were shocked into silence as they looked at where the sound came from.

Which was actually straight away from them.

The baby that was making those weird noises used it's squirrel ears to pick up on the where the noise was coming from.

It then began to continue to make those same weird noises as before.

This time a little louder.

These actions caught the attention of the four bullies as they were now interested on just WHY it kept doing that even after being interrupted by the noise from earlier.

***WEIRD SQUIRREL BABY NOISES***

***WEIRD SQUIRREL BABY NOISES***

***WEIRD SQUIRREL BABY NOISES***

**(_If anything they're more like squeaks. Just look up baby squirrel noises)_**

Then all of a sudden, a loud BOOM above them all in the ceiling.

It caught everyone's attention so much that the baby stopped her weird baby squirrel noises and enough to distract the big guy who was stepping on the bunny girl. Which caused his footing to loosen up enough to create an opening for the girl to escape.

While that happened, the baby had already gotten out of the gym bag and...rolled away from the second boom that was coming from the ceiling.

Huh, weird no?

It had caused a big crack with some debris to fall.

Who was now curled into a ball using...her squirrel tail...and using her tiny little hands to cover her head.

Huh, squirrel tail and ears?

Weird indeed.

Now back with the bunny girl...it seems that she decided to take the baby and get more farther away from the third big boom that was coming from the ceiling.

Meanwhile the group of bullies did similar while the other three shorter ones hid behind the big guy. Their leader.

Because when the third boom came, some dust came out with a red glow, and there came something big crashing out of the ceiling. (1)

The baby squirrel lowered it's hands and tail to see the their savior that had come to their rescue.

She saw...a Dire Wolf as it came down. Just...not as shocked as the bunny girl.

As if she was almost expecting it. With a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

The Dire Wolf had a jet black fur coat with the only exception being that the tips of the long tail and hears were a shade of wolf grey.

He had sent the big guy flying into the three other people as it slammed it's own tail on the ground, causing red electricity to flow out into the ground. Therefore shocking the four individuals as well.

The hit caused a big spider web like crater to form on where the oversized animal used it's tail to smash it's way through.

The bunny girl covered herself and the baby from the big cloud of dust coming from the crash.

As the dusty mess died down the bunny girl just looked more suprised. "What?! NO WAY! Just what is HE doing here?!" The bunny girl thought outloud as she looked at the hole the large dog had come from.

The Dire Wolf meanwhile stood there angrily, in fighting position, with it's ears back, growling,...and showing it's fangs.

What would also be intimidating were those golden orbs it had for eyes. Just staring angrily at the group it had sent flying. He then took a quick look back to see the bunny girl and the baby she held. His attention then came to the shredded German themed penguin on the ground. His eyes then went wide with shock but quickly turned into rage as he turned his head back slowly, head shaken in rage. Once more growling.

The Dire Wolf just said one word in a bloody howling way towards the four individuals in front of him."_**CAAAAAARRRRDIIIIIIIIINAAA-AL**!"_ Some steam seemed to be coming out his mouth as it said that.

The big bulky guy of of the group who originally had his hair combed back with the slightly peak in the front was now ruined, and was starting to stand up.

Using his mace that he had on his belt side, he used it to managed himself up.

"Grrr! Get him!" He pointed at the opponent in front of them.

He also whispered a short command smirking.

Though the Dire Wolf took of noticed this.

They would soon find this a mistake.

ONE. HORRIBLE. MISTAKE.

The Dire wolf just grinned viciously.

The first one to make their move was the guy with the long blue hair pulled back. Though some of it was in his face, so he pulled it back how it was originally.

He came out with his dark blue haldberd screaming.

He came at the Wolf and tried to cut him up three times. One strike from above, which it blocked with his tail. Another one from the side, which he just dodged. Then another from below, an upper cut. Or inin this case an attempted upper cut which the wolf just jumped and stomped as he placed his hind legs on the pole arm.

As the wolf had the halbard weapon under its hind legs, he countered the small green haired mohawk wearing knife weilder from the left.

He had used his own paws to stop the knife weilder from skewering his own head from the sides by stoping at the wrists. As he had both blades in an upside down position. Then procceeded on grabbing the green mohawk guy from the throat with his jaws.(2)

"Gurk!"

Only to use him as a human shield as there's incoming bullets being shot at him from the guy with the short sword-gun combo from his right. Who was acting very serious given the situation. Unlike the other two guys who got cocky with the crazed animal in front of them.

With the boy on the Dire Wolve's mouth still struggling to stab him but failed due to the gun shots fired upon his back and the Wolf stopping his attacks from the wrists.

The sword weilder was about to move closer towards the Dire Wolves's right. Then towards his friend to get to him quickly. Unfortunately he was kicked in the abdomen as the Dire Wolf then turned his body and swung his left leg in a second but powerful kick and sent the sword weilder flying into the wall with the windows.

The guy had hit his head hard. Though just hard enough to crack one of the windows.

Meanwhile the wolf did a quick spin as he sent the green mohawk guy crashing into the other guy. Causing both heads to collide hard. Stunning the two.

This happened very quickly.

While that happened the leader of the group had given himself a good running start, ended up jumping into the air with his mace raised up ready to attack the Raging Wolf. Screaming "**DON'T GET COCKY WITH ME YOU BASTARD****!****!!!**"

Meanwhile the guy with the halbard dropped his weapon and from his back waist pulled out a double edge medieval looking dagger with a cross guard, and was ready to attack. Due to the fact that his weapon's blade was stuck deep in the floor when the Dire Wolf jumped on it, plus the added weight. Leaving the poor guy trying to get the weapon stuck. Though he DID try to get it unstuck but to no avail during the confrontation.

An attack from above and one from ahead. Oh what will the poor doggo do now?

Luckily the doggo was fast enough to act on his feet and mind and just pointed his tail at the big armored assailant and sent red electricity right at him as quickly as possible.

The electricity shocked him still, made him scream a little, and pulled him down forward, then used the big guy's body as a shield once the big guy's chest touched his tail to stop and repel the new knife wielder's movements towards him.

He then quickly stepped back then left to get a better aim then shot his victim towards the direction were the blue haired guy was going to engage him from the left side.

He overcharged his tail as it showed to have a lot of red energy building up, the BOOM! Shot the big guy straight at the lance weilder.

They were sent pretty far as 25 feet, then sliding another good 20 feet or so.

The Dire Wolf then put his attention towards the other two he had sent tumbling not long ago.

The two quickly got back up, the guy with the daggers and green mohawk had then decided to get to the other guy with the sword and help him up.

"Come on! Lets go!" Said the green Mohawk guy.

He was gonna do some maneuvers on the wolf, but was grabbed by the electricity coming out of the wolve's tail, then violently tossing him away towards the other two people the wolf sent flying earlier.

The sword weilder quickly managed to get past the Wolve's defenses when the green mohawk guy went flying. As he did so and was going to get a good cut on his throat.

That was, till the clever fido got JUST a little bit closer and then used his jaws to catch the part of the sword that was close to the hilt.

Before the sword user had the chance to punch the wolf, the wolf body slammed him to the window ducking just avoiding the punch. Lifting him up a bit to deny him any foothold so he wouldn't fight back. He began smashing his head multiple times by grabbing him by his left shoulder with his mouth.

Meanwhile the Dire Wolf used his left paw to hold the bronze sword user's weapon hand against the wall, bellow the window.

The same with the other paw, as he kept on violently slamming the guy's head, now causing the windows to crack more.

In doing so the sword weilder had dropped his weapon from the slamming.

After that, the big brute of an animal smashed the sword weilder into the ground Judo style, smashed his own tail into the man's back. Causing another big spider crack to form from the heavy swing and shocking him in the process.

Meanwhile, the big guy with the mace came back running, with his two comrades in tow, following behind him. Yelling with his hand extended "Dove no!"

The Wolf then picked up the now named Dove with his snout and head, then tossed the poor boy up high enough to use him as an improvised baseball, used his tail as a bat, and sent him hurling towards the guys coming towards the three guys coming after him.

The big guy ordered the other two to catch the hurling boy now headed towards them.

The green Mohawk guy and the long blue haired guy were able to catch him, but inevitably were sent back due to the force being thrown at them from another overcharged tail strike.

Meanwhile the big guy just sped up straight ahead, the Wolf meanwhile did the same.

The mace weilder then mashed his own mace down into the ground to create an explosive discharge being sent towards his opponent in front of him. Damaging the floor in the process.

The Dire Wolf smashed the incoming discharge with his tail glowing red, stopping it in its tracks and only causing some damage to go around him.

Meanwhile the big guy with the mace came at the Wolf from above and tried to hit him from above. But he dodged, so the big guy started hacking at him trying to land a blow on him.

The wolf just dodged and dodged more and more as the big guy just kept at it.

From above, from the sides, from the bottom, doing a spin attack that he seems to enjoy doing, then came the low kicks that the Wolf managed to stop by keeping the mace weilder from completing the kicks halfway with his front legs like one would do with their legs.

They eventually locked tail to mace or the shaft of it together and were fighting for dominance over the other.

There was of course growling from the two of them as the two opponents stared each other down.

"Rabid dog!" The mace weilder insulted his opponent in front of him.

The "rabid Dog" broke away from the mace weilder by kicking him hard in the groin then the sides, then the face, which lead to him separating from the Mace weilder by performing an improvised jump spin back kick.

When the Wolf finished spinning around from the jump spin back kick and was once again facing the opponent he kicked.

Soon afterwards the big mace weilder was on the offensive once more. This time, making some distance between himself and the savage animal.

He had tried that same trick he did before with the explosive discharge. Sending another line of explosive power.

As the discharge came at the crazy puppy dog he did the same thing as before to stop the previous discharge and ended with the same results as before.

The Wolf tried his trick with the tail once more and sent red electricity towards his victim.

Only this time the mace weilder was ready and threw his mace at him smirking.

The wolf took the the mace with his tail and all while having the same angry expression as before.

The mace weilder had however found this at as an opening as he went charging at the Wolf full force when he threw his weapon at him and managed to catch it. Using it as a diversion to get close.

He threw a Couple jabs at him. Then a heavy hook to the left.

Or at least tried to.

The Dire Wolf caught the big guy's forearm with his right path.

Then he caught it with his right elbow, to the Dire Wolve's opponent's suprise he quickly had to counter or else.

So he decided to throw a heavy right hook to the "rabid dog" in front of him. Right to the face.

The "rabid dog" once again caught the arm, only this time with his own forearm.

The ravaged Dire Wolf then changed his right paw positioning to better trap the fool in front of him.

He readjusted his right paw towards his apponents upper arm close to where his joint to his forearm connected.

The Dire wolf was struggling once more, his hold on his opponent's right arm. So when that happened the mace weilder was making another hook for his face.

Or so it seemed.

The once again used his jaws to capture his prey. On the man's right wrist.

The Wolf then began to pound with his left paw on the mace weilder's left side violently.

All while making the mace weilder bow from the force pulling him down. All thanks to positioning.

He himself was trying his hardest to break free of the mad dog. Even as going as push or pull himself out of the situation.

But the Dire wolf countered by readjusting himself according to his opponent's movements.

The Dire Wolf added more pressure onto the bite and the armor gauntlet started to bend from the pressure.

This greatly irritated his opponent as he was slightly freaking out. Which caused him to yell out at the mad dog infront of him "GRRR! GUAH! JUST WHAT KIND OF FREAK ARE YOU?!" And honestly sounding freaked out.

I mean who wouldn't?

To this the mace weilder tried to knee and slightly kick at the Dire Wolf, only to have his attacks fail as the Wolf blocked them with his hind legs.

He then tried to spitting on the Wolf, aiming at the eyes. However the wolf anticipated the move and just headbutted the mace weilder on the nose.

_Poor sucker._

The Dire wolf then pushed the mace weilder, did a hammer fist to the side of mace weilder's face. Afterwards he did a side kick and pushed the mace weilder back some more.

The Dire Wolf then once more went back to using his tail again.

He used it to shoot his prey's precious weapon at him to stun him good.

The savage animal used his tail to grab his prey and smash his body against the walls, then the windows, then the walls, then the windows. In doing so it caused the walls to dent in and the windows crack from the force behind the force.

This happened about five more times.

Then brought him back to where they were before.

Back to where the Dire Wolf had begun his attack against the four idiots. The place with the cracked window was and proceeded to smash the back of his head multiple times until the glass gave way.

The Dire Wolf next decided to use his tail to send the mace weilder flying back by hitting him right on the right shoulder. It cased his body to violently flip his body backwards with a loud *POP* sound.

The mace weilder screamed in agony as he grabbed his right shoulder.

It seemed to have been dislocated.

He got up in one knee trying to get up.

The Dire Wolf had then come closer to the mace weilder when he flipped. Then had grown three hot crimson glowing blades around his tail.

The big mace weilder had then gone wide eyed with fear as there was a red crimson light lighted up his face.

He had then sent the big guy flying as the big bad Wolf himself used a little extra force behind his attack.

The attack was so powerful that the left shoulder plate came off as he came tumbling down.

The three other people had gone over to his side as the the one known as Dove had woken up from conscioness.

Apparently the man had blacked out from the last hit and his friends were staying by his side to make sure he was breathing.

Dove meanwhile had woken up JUST as the fight with the mace weilder was coming to it's end.

"**CARDIN**!" They had all yelled out as the man's team was coming to his side.

The Wolf had caused a burning cut on the man's plate armor. From the victim's bottom right side of his chest to the left shoulder.

His team were starting to take off his armor plating and let go a breath of relief as the wound wasn't too deep.

It seems like his armor took most of the hit as it was bended in.

So now the Dire Wolf was getting closer with the blue lance that was stuck on the floor on his mouth, stepped on the ruined shoulder piece as he got closer. Crushing it, looking right out intimidating.

He then threw the weapon near the group. Apparently giving it back.

The guys who were watching out for their leader Cardin were looking like they might just go another round.

The short scrawny looking one with the daggers stood before him and the Dire Wolf.

"Grrrr! Roar!" The boy tried acting as intimidating just to look like he was going to go all out.

The Dire Wolf responded with "GRRRRR ROAAAAARRR!!!!!!!" A lot louder.

The boy backed up shaken. "Lets get Cardin and go! NOW!"

"Right!" Responded the other team member with the long blue hair while the other one nooded.

They got to carrying Cardin out with the halbard weilder watching out for the Dire Wolf. Just in case he decided to bust a move on them since he had a pole weapon.

"COME ON! MOVE-MOVE-MOVE! LETS GO BEFORE THAT THING STARTS CHASING US!" Yelled the halbard weilder. Trying to get everyone to move as fast as possible.

As the group moved much farther away the Dire Wolf turned around and headed towards to were the Bunny girl and the baby squirrel were.

He deactivated the blades on his tail as he was slowly walking up towards his destination.

The Bunny girl was shaken as she saw the whole thing happened.

The Wolf in front of her still looked angry, more composed but still angry.

As he got closer the ears on his head were back to normal and no longer feeling angry.

His tail was up, feeling dominant from his battle.

The baby squirrel was moving around to take a look at the Dire Wolf.

It seems like the bunny girl was covering the baby on instinct when the Wolf started to approach them due to fear.

The baby in her arms was squirming and sobbing around as the Dire Wolf was getting closer.

When the Wolf came closer he seemed relieved pleased even as he made eye contact with the baby.

Even smiling a bit.

The baby on the bunny girl's arms had short hazel brown short hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be reaching out to the Dire Wolf.

The baby squirrel sobbed a few more times before waving around her arms in trying to reach out to the Wolf.

"Papa!" The baby squirrel called out as she wanted to be held by her so called papa.

The bunny girl just looked dumb struck when the baby said that. Then looking down at her.

"Huh?! Wh-what? P-p...PAPA?!" She asked trying to understand the situation.

The baby looked above her as she responded. "Ai!" As she nodded her little head. Trying to confirm that this crazy wild animal that sent those guys packing (plus having seriously injured the big leaderleader of the group) was indeed her papa.

"WAIT WHAT?!" The girl looked like she was coming into panic.

The Dire Wolf just smiled just enough to show a little bit of teeth. As if confirming what the baby said.

_SCENE END_

* * *

Five days ago...

Inside a cabin of an air ship. Sat a lone figure near the shadows.

You can only see the legs of the individual as he sat down.

The individual seemed to be wearing grey camo pants over some black combat boots.

The individual sat there silently.

Across from him sat another.

Only his side had some light.

There was an old man somewhere in his late 60's to early 70's. He was Black, mustache and some beard, he wore a military officer's uniform in white. Had a navy cap on, and seemed to be smiling as he was listening to a type of music called flip music.

It sounded similar to heavy metal.

The man happily bobbed his head to the music, he then checked his watch to check the time.

He then went off to check with the pilots with something.

He came back to the person sitting in front of him and shook his shoulder.

"HEY! WAKE UP! We're just about here now!"

The individual woke up, looked at the person in front of him.

"We're here to get you back to get you back in class! You don't wanna be late! Come on double time- HUAH!"

"I've barely just got back, I'm pretty sure that they'll just give me the rest of the day off as I recuperate." Responded the individual with a lazy voice.

"True. But you still got to go see the headmaster so come on!"

At this the person with the grey camo pants and boots crossed his legs like a guy trying to enjoy himself. Along with shrugging dramatically, though you can barely see it due to the low light in his side. "Oh how can I forget?! I've basically been planning on it for...however long I've- WE have been back from...that certain little incident."

"Now...now I'm just gonna have to take it easy flr a short while when I come back, or as easy as one can be. Considering the fact that I don't exactly go to a normal school."

The type of school he goes to...is special.

Beacon academy, a school for Huntsman and Huntresses in training. They fight the monsters of Grimm, battle it out with terrorists, help secure towns outside of city safe zones, act as body guards, help police, some join militaries as special operatives units.

Though they're more like legal mercenaries or private military contractors that take almost any job they like.

Oh and how can we forget...?

They sometimes fight aliens as well who try to holocaust the whole human race because they're basically acting like the crusaders from medieval times.

Stealing and plundering planets due to finding their so called "holy relics" for their great journey through space or something. Basically space crusaders.

ALL, based on a religion and system of power that is based on a lie. A _VERY_ big one indeed.

It all started in the year 2525 with a buch of other space guys called the UNSC or United Nations Space Command. Not to be confused with the United Nations Security Council.

One of the planets near the outer rimm of their territory named Harvest had been attacked by them and caused quite the mess.

They deployed their supper soldiers and everything else they had against them.

At one point one of the ships retreated by slip space jumping to a random location on a rush. And that rush led them to their discovery that would lead them to another hope to help fight the covenant.

Planet Remnant.

A mysterious planet inhibited by strange creatures that just want to rip you apart, other human beings, humanoid beings with animal parts, four main kingdoms (though they should name them countries or nations since the monarchy system died during their last war), various cultures that seemed like complete rip offs from earth. Almost like someone decided to copy and paste earth and make the only language available to speak English.

Which in itself is stupid since a lot of words and the like have latin roots with other languages.

Don't even get started with some of the writen language that's clearly in (multiple) Asian character writings, Celtic, Greek...

Whatever.

Yeah, like that makes sense. But never the less thanks to these people the UNSC were able to trade a great many things, which included technologies, goods, medical equipment, including supplying them with satellite technology, and help increase some of the territories on some of the kingdoms.

But most importantly, DUST...the one equalizer that added humanity on Remnant in their struggle to survive against the creatures of Grimm.

Power crystals that each contain different elements. Found in mines and sometimes in nature itself.

Very dangerous to handle including the fact that they're Remnant's main power supply.

Only found in Remnant, that of course was until after some space exploration found that there are meteors around the system that also house the powerful crystals themselves.

Including the moon.

Indeed, it was a wonderful discovery thanks to the help of the UNSC, helping supply the space travel technology to help get Remnant advance in such short years.

But in return they had to help the UNSC with their fight against the extinction of the human race.

The UNSC hired many huntsman and huntresses similar to how England hired the Gurkas from Nepal as legal mercenaries after the Nepalise wars ended in 1860.

Sometimes even granting personal deals and the like, like the French with their French foreign legion. Offering even free citizenship within the United Nations.

With that in mind Hunstmen and Huntresses needed new and better weapons to counter the Covenant. This started the construction of new special anti plasma weapons to combat the covenant.

Made with the forging them being kept a secret to avoid keeping their construct- ions away from enemy hands.

Super!

Now after our protagonist had...his little incident and did some fixing, he's now ready to go back to school!

The uniformed man and our protagonist get out of a D77C.

Also known as a Pelican.

Now outside, we can now see how our protagonist looks like.

He's got combat boots, grey combat pants, a black leather belt, and a white long sleeve V shirt with a color grey scheme going down from the collar neck of the shirt down to the fully colored sleeves.

Along with that he had long black hair going down his neck close to his shoulders. And brown eyes. Making him look Hispanic or something.

Specially with the mustache and some beard he's growing.

What really got the attention were those rectangular shades he's got goin, which if you looked closer you could actually see his eyes.

The duo get greeted by a happy looking brunette rabbit girl wearing street clothes that consisted of wolf grey sneakers, blue jeans, and a red pink striped flannel shirt with rolled up sleves. (3)

They followed her along with some luggage to the giant looking castle that was Beacon Academy.

The guy with the long hair then starts chatting away with the rabbit girl.

They enter the castle as they are greeted by security.

They check the boy and his luggage, including his newly registered equipment. In which the rabbit girl asked if she could take pictures later. He willingly agreed.

Our protagonist then heads to what appears to be a locker room. Some people stare at him and the other two people with him, then pay him no mind. He then puts away a few things in his rocket propelled locker.

The uniformed soldier and our protagonist continued to follow the rabbit girl into a hallway with an elevator.

The rabbit girl smiled as she said goodbye to our protagonist and uniformed officer.

"So, uh...friend of yours?" Asked the uniformed officer.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Responded the protagonist.

"_Is she now_~?" The officer smiled teasingly.

But then he remembered what happened to our protagonist as he quickly changed his tone.

" *_cough_* I mean, she your study partner...? Teammate...? Acquaintance...? Just a friend?" He asked smiling to save the moment.

"Just a friend. We see each other often. Plus I'm certain that I introduced you to my team the last time I was with you in the Pillar of Autumn. You know...the day we...took that "unexpected trip"? " He looked at the uniformed man in question and disappointment.

The officer quickly got into the elevator they had already called in just so they could no longer have this conversation.

"Let's get in...your headmaster must be waiting for us."

They went onto the elevator and got up to where the headmaster must be waiting.

It didn't take long to get to the top.

When the doors opened they stepped into a room with a ceiling full of working gears and in front of the dou was an elderly man with black spectacles wearing green.

He greeted them both as he came out of his thoughts.

Welcome back Mr. Rebolledo (4), and hello to you Sargent Mayor Johnson.

"Well hello to you too Headmaster!" The Sargent greeted back.

The one known as Rebolledo simply nodded.

"It's good to be back sir. Hey, are those new couches? Cause those weren't there when I was here last time." Forcing a fake smile.

"Yes, just got them not too long ago. "The green one responded" They were...recom-

mend by a..._friend_ of mine. I just so happ- ened to have gotten room in the budget and as a bonus I got a discount on them. Please, have a seat. So, how have you been? Since your little "trip"?" (5)

The two sat down on single tanned lea -ther chesterfield seats that shared the same color as the gears around them as they left two other empty.

"Well~ when you say trip, then you must mean kidnapping then yeah...I'm in good condition. Mostly. Though I'd have to say...the scenic route to gwt here really wasn't necessary. Could have saved me time if I didn't had to. That way I could've have gotten here a little sooner, and what's that about sending Velvet here? Shouldn't Ms. Goodwitch have escorted me and my godfather?"

The man merely smirked in a friendly manner "Well, I considered about sending Ms. Goodwitch but I thought that _perhaps_ having a friendly face would have been nice after your incident. After all I was under the impression that you and Ms. Scarlatina were rather good friends. So perhaps showing your godfather around a little would have been nice. Perhaps lighten up your bad mood up a bit since you would have been escorted by a young lovely lady which might have empressed your father figure."

'Ok, NOW he's just being checky!'

"Hahaha..." Our protagonist' godfather then started laughing sarcastically.

'Oh great now the old man is laughing at me now. Just perfect!' Rebolledo thought annoyingly. It even showed on his face how annoyed he got from that. Which of course the headmaster took note of.

Now it was his turn. "First off, what exactly are you trying to imply headmaster?" Now sounding annoyed.

"Velvet is just a friend, nothing else."

"Second, are you spying on me? Cause I can sue. Third I only took the scenic route because Velvet insisted and I didn't want to be rude and waste time arguing. All I just wanted to do is go to bed and not think about relationships for a while ESPECIALLY after what happened with my long trip back here. If that would be alright?"

The headmaster leaned closer on his desk with hands locked together. Then leaned in close, hs bottom portion of his face behind his hands.

"My apologies for worrying about my students Mr. Rebolledo. I just want you to be in good spirits. I know you're not like this, after all you're a student who has caught my eye and have found rather interesting."

"Sorry, I don't swing that way." Rebolledo said annoyingly. That got him an elbow to his right shoulder from Johnson his godfather.

Ozpin just raised an eyebrow as his head jerked back a bit.

Johnson then gave our protagonist an angry stare, and another elbow to his right, informing him to apologize for his rude behavior.

"My apologizes headmaster Ozpin. It seems after my whole incident it has left me a bit...**_cold_**. So I'm not exactly myself today. Not to mention the fact that I'm exhausted. It was hard enough trying to hide that from Velvet alone. Putting on a fake smile and all that." He sighed as he took a breath. He then started to rub his eyes with his fingers as the bag under his eyes were staring to show from having him moving his glasses around.

"I mean, I've gotten kidnapped, thrown in...what? Prison if you can ACTUALLY call it that, have had to keep an eye over my back, though I _did_ managed to kick some ass, broke out of jail, found some... "_enlightenment_", got my heart broken, kicked some more, and...well other stuff...which has gotten me tired and overwhelmed. So...I've been busy. But hey, at least I got some souvenirs, so there's that. So, I would like to get to the point as soon as possible and neatly tied up or at least until I collapse from exhaustion." The last part he said a bit exaggerated. Still, he made it as simple as possible as he could on his part. Though he made it that it was quite obvious how all the horrible stuff was as he went deeper into it.

Except for the part of kicking ass part. That was probably the only part that didn't sound so depressing to him.

Because he most likely enjoyed it. If his enthusiasm wasn't wasn't a red flag for it.

The headmaster just resumed his body position and began to talk. "I see. So to get to the point and make sure you get your rest I'll make this quick. Ahem, as you know you've been gone from school for about a good two months. So I'm preparing to make sure you get extra classes to help you catch up on your assignments. As you have just returned I will give you the rest of the day off for you to recuperate. If you need any emotional help or want to talk about anything bothering you, please consider speaking to the guidance counselors or any of the staff at beacon for help. Understood?"

"Crystal clear. Now, my godfather here, as he is my legal guardian, fellow survivor, and an official will talk to you about my situation and whatnot. Am I to be excused now?"

"No not yet, please wait a little now. Somebody has to escort your godfather out and I know you would hate to be rude. Mr. Rebolledo."

At that Rebolledo mentally face palmed himself. 'Dang it! He's right. How can I forget?!'

Sargent Johnson knowing how tired his Godson is decided to let this slide. "Now now, I'm sure I can find my way back-" He got interrupted as he tried to ensure the headmaster of finding his way out.

"No no, he's right. It'd be rude of me to do that to you after all you've done for me."

"Such a good boy" said Sargent Johnson as he smiled like a father would be proud of their child.

"Quite indeed." Added Ozpin.

So they talked for a bit. Johnson brings up what led to both Johnson' and our protagonist's kidnapping. Then to what happened to them in their jail time. To the point they escaped. That of course also meant leaving a bunch of classified information out as they let the headmaster know. Which was lot.

The Sargent even showed some medical files as they were required without exception to the headmaster.

After they were done with their business the dou shook the headmaster's hand goodbye and headed towards the elevator.

"Oh and Mr. Rebolledo?" Called the headmaster.

"Hmm? Yes?" Asked our protagonist.

"I know I've said this already but please, if you have any problems do consider coming to any of the Beacon staff or even me. I'll be more than happy to help." Said Ozpin looking sympathetic and a little worried.

"I understand. Oh! Could you not tell my friends that I'm back? I kinda don't want to deal with their questions till morning. I'll deal with Velvet myself."

"I was going to contact them right after you got back but if you wish not to let them know then I suppose that xancan be arranged." And like that Johnson and our protagonist headed down the elevator."

Our protagonist then led Sargent Johnson to the hangar bay and into the parked Pelican.

As the Sargent climbed inside the Pelican he decided to talk with his godchild one more time. "Oh, and Kevin? Remember what I told you!"

"Copy that! And old man?"

"Yes?"

"_Please _try not to be easily captured again alright? It's bad enough thag **_I_** have to be the one to break you out." At this Kevin laughed cheekily as his godfather just raised an eyebrow, shaking his head while smiling.

"And you try not to get into too much trouble and DO remember what I said!"

Kevin just simply nodded.

'Yeah right like I'll forget that so easily...I can't afford to mess up or lose. I JUST CAN'T!'

The two hugged before Sargent Johnson's departure.

They waved goodbye before the ship took off.

Our protagonist now known as Kevin then rurned and headed back to the school.

His face went from a happy one then to a tired one. His posture then went from a normal one to a slumped one.

Kevin then started yawning and covering his mouth with his left arm. Then stretched "Well, now that that's done I can go ahead and contact Velvet to make sure Coco doesn't get involved, then my team to let me sleep, then, and finally go back to my bed and _reeeeeelaaaaaax~-!"_

His happy thoughts were interrupted as there was a device ringing and vibrating on his right front pocket.

**RINGTONE*** AS WE MAKE OUR WAY TO HEAVEN! THROUGH THE NAZI LINES! PRIMO VICTORIA! ***RINGTONE*** _Primo Victoria by Sabaton. _

As he did so he fished out into his pockets a rectangular shaped device with a transparent screen.

"Man oh man! JUST who's stupid idea was this again of putting a transparent screen in here?! Somebody could take a look inside my privacy, including my password!"

Kevin saw that person dialing him was his friend Velvet. So he answered her.

The phone device was now online and connecting until somebody in the other side picked up. "Oh hey, Velvet I was just about to call you! Hey I'm going to need you to be quiet about my return to Beacon! Yes that means no word to teams RWBY and JNPR. My team however I will have to comply to personally when I meet them in my door room. AND ESPECIALLY COCO! Because I am WAY too tired to deal with anything right now that's Coco for COCO PUFFS! Yeah...I'm also sorry for not telling you that I was tired. I didn't want to be rude earlier, or worry you at all that I'm exhausted, alright? Thanks-! Wait...she already knows?" In the last bit Kevin was tripping as he heard something horrible. Or at least over his feet as he almost fell.

"Tell Coco I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH ANY TROUBLE RIGHT NOW! Huh?! Just...just get her on the phone please."

Kevin then looked shocked at what came next."What do you mean she won't comply?! She wants to meet face to face or else? Arh! FINE! I'll be right there!"

Like that our hero headed into the dormitories.

'If Coco starts talking I'm gonna be bombarded with questions and attention...which I REALLY don't want to answer or need right now.'

Kevin then yawned as his body reminded him of his need gor sleep once more.

_'MAN I'M SO TIRED!_ Really want to go to bed and rest. Cause I've definitely have had more than enough action for a good while.'

"Hmm..." At this he looked worried.

'I just hope that my package is secured. Otherwise this will be all for nothing. Or worse...an international...interstellar incident. Yeah that sounds just about right!'

He then shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

He had to move...he had to stop Coco from telling the others from asking questions...and ruining his previous sleep.

Cause then his real challenges are going to begin. Not to mention all his planning was to be ruined if he did not speed up more.

So he ran as fast as his tired body could take him.

* * *

**_Sup guys I hope you enjoyed my first official story!_**

**_Now things to point out. Nothing much makes sense until it does. The other will be these_**

1.) **_Try listening to Oath Under Snow; Oath to the other.sceneOath to the other side with the first scene. After you're done reading it. It makes quite the "mental" scene. After all it was yhe song I listened to the most when I was making this. _**

2**_.) Sky Lark was originally supposed to be thrown around like a rag doll instead of Rustle Thrush._**

3**_.) Zootopia reference much?_**

4**_.) The last name is pronounced like this [RE-BO-YE-DO]._**

5**_.) The two new seats were actually inspired out of a page from_****_ Lord of Penguin's Heroes, Dreams, and _****_Destiny. Haha, QUITE the friend Ozpin has no? _**

**_THANKS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!_**

**_SECOND CHAPTER COMING SOON! _**


	2. Surprise

**_Hello everyone! This is Juancholo back with another chapter of RWBY ALTER. Another thing you should know is that I kept on "polishing" the first chapter till it looked a lot better. I know...it was already posted, but it needed more fixing._**

**_After all you can usually tell a lot about the first chapter._** **_And don't even get me started on the spellchecks and the damn keyboard on my device acting up._****_For now I'm just gonna keep on writing until day 5 breaks in._** **_I also had to change the german themed stuff penguin's name to Mr. Waddles. Because you know...penguins waddle around a lot due to their biology?_**

**_That and when I went to consult this with my buddy Kegispringfield I agreed with him that the name Mr. Popo reminds one too much of the character Mr. Popo from DBZ._****_Funny enough Mr. Waddles was originally supposed to be the stuff penguin's name. But then I found Mr. Popova more better name than the other for a while._****_Oh well...at least now I fixed it._****_After that the real fun begins._** **_Please enjoy._**

* * *

Now where we left last time. Our main character was running as fast as he could. To stop the gossip of a barret, sunglasses wearing brunette from ruining his precious sleep.

Will he be able to stop her from doing so? Or will he be doomed to fail?!

Now back to the story.

"NONONONONONONONONO!!!!! I CANNOT LET HER RUIN MY SLEEP!!!!!" Yelled our frustrated protagonist.

It seemed like he was running out tow- ards the 2nd year dormitories.

On the way there he had chugged up some water like a hungry animal from one of the water fountains the school had around.

Why? Well because he needed the energy, AND HE WAS THIRSTY! It's important to stay hydrated after all!

Some bystanders who were walking by looked at Kevin who had quickly finished drinking his water now gasping for air and had some water dripping from his chin.

The bystanders looked at his as if he was a dangerous looking wild animal. As his face was wild looking from the exhaust as he was breathing heavily. He looked at the bystanders and answered "**_WHAT_**?" In an almost growling manner as he was breathing heavily. Which the bystanders mistook it as a threat had moved quickly and apologized as it was nothing. Kevin just shrugged as he didn't understand nor had he had time to.

Right before he started running he thought that Coco would start nagging at him as if she was his mother. Yapping about how messy his hair was from running all the way to her room. While he was at it he also realized that he still had some water dripping from his chin.

So he decided to fix it. First the wet chin with a blue bandana he always carried with him. It pretty much had the same design as any other bandana had that you would buy at a dollar store, Walmart, and see gangsters wear all the time.

As Kevin applied some water on his hair and fixing it he realized why those bystanders from earlier were looking at him like that. 'Huh...so that's why they were staring at me like that. 'OH WELL~! Can't so anything about it now. Oh wow! I just realized I didn't get my shirt wet. Lucky me!'

He proceeded running towards his destination.

He then stopped for a second as he then thought of something. 'Wait...what if...THAT'S EXACTLY what Coco puffs wants me to do...? She's always so demanding.'

He remembers how he did a certain favor for her unintentionally and she was so willing to pay him back for his kindness. But being or trying to be the humble guy that he's trying on being he tried to kindly decline her offer. That she doesn't have to. But of course as mentioned before...she insisted.

Coco at one point somehow "convinced Kevin" (She just went up to him at his lunch table and left him a note to meet her at the location provided and EXPECTED him to be there...or else.) to take him shopping. He didn't want to be rude, (poor kid) As he thought that she might have really feel guilty of not paying him back. So he went out to meet her at said location. So they've been...I guess you can call them friends in a way...they had a unique friendship...or at least he thinks so.

If you believe helping her with her shopping and carrying her bags is considered friendship then...well yeah...friendship no? Though funny enough Coco herself originally intended on taking HIM shopping, but caught up in her shopping spree since there was a BIG SALE in a LOT of stores. So much so that when they arrived there and saw the big sales she grabbed Kevin's hand and dragged him flying cartoony-chibi style as she ran, going store to store carrying a few bags with her at first. THEN making Kevin carry her bags like some personal butler or something. Completely forge- tting why they were there in the first place.

But hey, in the end Coco apologized and promised to really take him shopping again. Kevin then asked if he could take his team shopping as well since they needed some new clothes since they didn't bring enough for the trip. So both his and her team ended up hanging out later on so...why not? Plus there was a little bit more to the story than meets the eye.

'Hhhmmmm...yeah it could just be that maybe she's just trying to push on repaying the favor on me. AGAIN...! I should just skip the whole thing and go to bed...I can just text her that I'll deal with whatever nonsense she's cooking up in the morning. I'm sure she'll understand. Yeah...it's not like she'll be mad right...?' He was smiling on his thoughts for a bit, thinking about his bed til a frightening thought hit his head.

'Yeah...if I do so she'll come at me like a hungry demon...after all...one of my teammates made her mad...ONCE! Yeah, no it was a miracle to even convince her not to murdify my partner Jorge.' He shivered at that thought. All because of a misunderstanding in a topic of clothing.

Not to mention he's had close calls before. 'Honestly just what was with my luck in meeting crazy strong violent women? (specially if they're blonde) I mean sure I'm strong and all but I'd rather avoid getting into pointless fights.' Kevin frowned as he had thought it over.

Kevin then just decided to keep on walking towards the direction he was headed. After all, he was close by.

No way he's complying with anything Coco is putting him through he thought.

Yeah, he was gonna be cool about it, head back to his dorm, check on the "special package", and THEN go to sleep.

Afterwards Kevin was thinking he was gonna start the next morning early with his daily routine of doing the awesome, catch up on his studies , and then go do his new little "part time job".

Which no one knows about. Or rather not have anybody know about it. For the better.

He went through some corridors, entered one, went towards some specific hallways to get towards to the 2nd upper year's quarters and stopped at a specifispecific door, he took a deep breath then proceeded on knocking on it. "Coco! Open up! It's me Kevin!"

On the other side somebody unlocked the door and opened it.

As he looked inside, he was suprised it was pitch black. Though he thought he saw a pair of yellow orbs shining pretty dimly.

"Huh? Hello? Wha-?! AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Kevin yelled as he was grabbed by something or in this case a bunch of black straps wrapped him up real good and dragged him in as he was struggling to get out.

Unfortunately the black wraps managed to pull him in successfully with the door shutting right behind him. Surrounding Kevin by nothing but pure darkness.

No longer restrained by those black straps for some reason or whatever they were, he was getting into fighting position. As he sensed at least 15 people.

'PERFECT so this how I die...well...might as well take as many of these bastards down with me. Hahaha...ha~. I just hope they don't discover my special package.' Kevin thought sarcastically as he also regretted not bringing at least a knife with him to this..."party".

"Well now then...show yourselves!"

All of a sudden the lights turned on with a *click* to reveal a bunch of people around him yelling SUPRISE!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled out a happy yet, eccentric female who just popped up out of nowhere in front of him. She was an orange red head with short hair combed back with the tips sticking up a bit, and turquoise eyes. She wore a white dress shirt underneath rolled up on her forearms, a pink vest with a turquoise tie on top, a pink plaid skirt that reached down close enough to her knees, and she wore pink fingerless gloves with the little holes to reveal her knuckles along with some metal studs covering the front of her wrists, and just to try to make herself extra cute a turquoise bow behind tied behind her waist. Of course who could forget that big smile filled with so much happiness and if one knew her, one would ask JUST HOW CAN SHE BE HAPPY ALL THE TIME?! That and that pink and single white striped party horn she's blowing into Kevin's nose, and not to forget that pink party hat on her head with a white silhouette symbol of a hammer with thunder behind it.

She was immediately silenced as she was pulled back by a guy with long black hair with a long ponytail going down midway down his back, with a single magenta stripe going down the left side of his hair, hid eyes magenta like the stripe on his hair. In which contrast complemented one another very well. Along with a black fedora with skinny green stripes going from front to back on the fedora with a magenta decorative bow on the left side. The man wore a green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled back towards his forearms like the girl in pink, a black vest with a black tie, black fingerless gloves going a little past the wrists, white dress pants, and black dress shoes with some small metal plating on top along with some green trimm.

The man in green pulls back the girl in question so that she doesn't get all over Kevin's face. Then proceeeds to bow in an apologetic matter, all eastern style along with making the orange red head do as well by pushing the back of her head down with his right hand as they give the guy some space.

"Huh-? Eh?!" Kevin just looked irritated and confused as he looked around. Still in his battle ready position.

It was then an all familiar brunette with sunglasses and a black beret that came forward to him. Smiling, with her arms crossed in a fashionable style, waking towards him with confidence.

As the fashionista came closer she lowered her sunglasses to get a better look at the boy. "Suprise! Hope you like it! Because I put a LOT of effort into this. Oh, and you BETTER be grateful! Or Else. Also, lose the beard. Makes you look homeless. Though I'll admit,Whichre not so bad with the hair. So I'll at least give you credit for that." She then proceeded to put her glasses back into place.

Kevin quickly abandoned his fighting stance and exchanged it for a normal one with his head tilted on his left. He blinked twice in irritation and confusion and his expression turned into one that was all like seriously?! At Coco's remarks. 'Oh great, I'm gone for a month and two weeks, and the first thing she does is criticize my face! I MEAN COME ON! REALLY WOMAN?!' It's a good thing this was all in his thoughts otherwise it WOULD PROBABLY cause problems.

SPECIALLY FOR HIM!

But, hey at least he scored a few points in with the hairdo.

The brunette in front of Kevin wore a blouse shirt with a latte macchiato theme on it. It looked just like it would if you were to serve it on a glass cup. Looking naturally blended as the coffee is poured in the top and ends up in the bottom of it. With the foamed milk and all. Along with it the shirt she wore a black skirt that went down to her knees. With that she wore some black heels that revealed her feet.

"You know...I was hoping you'd be more happy than annoyed. Are you really that annoyed that you'd preferred to sleep instead?" Asked Coco.

Which indeed Kevin WAS looking irritated as you could see him trying to control himself. Along with his left eye twitching. Or at least his eyebrow if you couldn't see close enough to see his eyes behind his shades.

He proceeded to speak. "Well, yeah to be honest...I'm sorry I'm just really tired. But that's not the point. Now that I realize it...shouldn't you all be in classes right now?"

A short black haired girl with red linings and silver eyes appeared next to the brunette. She wore a red hooded cloak attached to a small short sleeved black jacket under it she wore a red sleeveless shirt with black wavy floral designs, along with skinny black lines outlying some roses along the design. On her waist two identical belts with metallic clips on them. On her bottom she wore a rectangular shaped red dress shirt along showing off her signature rose crest to her right. Reaching down her knees as well. On her feet she wore black cowboy boots with short shafts, a circle near the end of the shafts to help pull the boots up, and by the sides another design of the girl's rose symbol. (1)

"Um, about that...Professor Ozpin made an exception for us to throw you a suprise welcome back party on the day you would return. Cause well...you know...some of us really missed you."

You can see the frustration on the guys face as his left eyebrow twitching more. "Well, if you put it that way I guess I can't be mad now can I~? Hahaha!" He forced a crooked smile while thinking in a violent voice one name; 'OOOOOOOZZZZZZPIIII- IIINNN!!!!!!!'

"So, you asked for permission for one due to the rules in beacon' student handbook stating that you can leave without permission as long as it's to check up on a friend that's in danger on a mission to contact them and or has come back from said mission to check on their health or mental condition. Except in this case scenario...me after going missing. So Ozpin decided to extend this to the duration of the whole day." He said as he laughed.(2)

'Not to mention it would explain why Ozpin agreed about HIM not telling his friends about his return. BECAUSE HE HAD ALREADY HAD TOLD THEM ABOUT IT!' Now that he thought about it. Which Kevin could already imagine Ozpin chuckling about it when he was leaving his office with Johnson.

"Oh, I'm sorry! We we're planning you a suprise party and here you are feeling so tired! Oh, while we're at it I would also like to apologize for using Blake to pull you in with Gambol Shroud. You see we we're running late and Blake accidentally brought her weapon along with her in the rush. So as you know Coco is...well...insistent. When she heard that you you didn't wanted to come. She intimidated you by the phone- which I am guessing now, since there was a lot of arguing- THEN decided to use that to bring you in by force, and then...well you know what happened. So...Coco, pretty much did all that to you to come in because otherwise you would have left. After all, the plan here was to originally have you come to the party changed a bit more...presentable. THEN begin with the festivities. Sorry about that! I didn't know that you were THIS sleepy. If we knew that we would've withheld the party till tomorrow and not have been tricked by-" She was cut by Coco as she put a cookie into the girl's mouth.

Which she just nibbled at it like an adorable tiny hamster would. "Nibble-nibble-nibble- nible." (Not just actually sounds, but she actually went and said too! XD)

Coco smiled nervously during the whole time, and then just tried to laugh it off casually as if it was nothing. Or at least tried to act innocent. "Hahaha! How about that! If only we knew that you were tired."

"Oh, I see. Now I know why Velvet smelled like baked goods. Here I thought she was doing her usual baking to give to the little orphans at Charles Dickens orphanage.(3) So I'm guessing she went shopping for fresh ingredients since the cafeteria was probably busy Which would explain the deserts on the two carts on the right side...of... the rooms." He looked to his right to see the two carts with the hoods. Which of course had one for the deserts filled with some baked goods, little bits of fruits, ice cream, and of course whip cream and sprinkles. Right next to it was another cart, except this one was filled with refreshments which included, a small variety of teas, two coffee makers with one for caffeine free and regular (because why not?!) with some coffee creamers, some juice, and milk.

What really got his attention however was the fact that the recipient's beds were stacked on top of one another and leaned against the wall. Which of course were right behind the two carts filled with refreshments.

Kevin pointed at the beds that didn't exactly looked safe with worry. "Um, is that safe?"

"Hmm?"Coco looked where he was pointing at.

"Oh that? Yeah it's _fine, don't worry about it~!"_

"Ok...? So like I was saying. Velvet knew I was tired and proposed that the party be held tomorrow. But since you worked so hard on it you didn't want to and decided to just trick me into coming here instead. After all, you _did _say something about telling everyone about the good news of me being back. Making me come all the way here so I'D COME to the party Tricking me that way. Since you knew I would be tired no? THAT WAY, you'd also be able to get me to come shopping with you tomorrow no? So that way you'll have at least three days so we can hang out no?" He said, already have expected what she'll do as he put two and two together. "Maybe include teams RWBY and JNPR, no? Just so I wouldn't leave?"

"Ummm..." she said smiling nervously. Well, I was REALLY hoping to get you to stay and maybe convince you to take you shopping since it's been a while...you DO make it fun. I mean...I REALLY did miss you." As Coco said that, she proceeded to rubbed her arm while looking away, but still eyes on him. "You ARE like a little brother to me after all! But I guess if you don't want to you don't have to be here if you're so tired." She now looked like she was feeling guilty about bringing the tired guy all the way here.

"Hmmm...yeah, I guess you're right." Kevin said as he removed his rectangle shades and covering his face in a dramatic fashion. "But, if I do that then all this wonderful food might end up going to waste because of me!. I mean, I might be tired but I'd hate to be a big party pooper-! After all the trouble you guys went for me? I say NOT! I mean you even went as far as to dress nicely for my big return. Isn't that right? BIG SISTER COCO~?!" At this Coco blushed at the warm smile the man gave to her when he called her his big sister. When he did so it also revealed bags under the man's eyes as he had them slid then tilted his head to the left all cutesy anime style.

Her heart felt hurt as it went *THUD* "Um-...I mean-...you don't have to! REALLY! After all, you did say you were feeling tired no?"

"It's alright! I'll just drink some coffee!" Like that Kevin went to get some coffee with some Irish cream from the little cart they had around and started drinking.

"Oooh~! Are those little sweets?" He grabs a cheese cake cupcake with raspberries and starts eating it "Mmmm~! Delicious! Man to think you guys would also get food?! Wow! I'm touched! It's a good thing I'm not resting on my bed. Recovering from my _looong~ exhausting~ trip~! _Oh no! Otherwise I'd miss out on this party."

Coco just stood there pouting and slightly slumped down. "Ok, NOW you're making me feel bad!"

"Good!" At that Coco stuttered until she just went back to pouting with her back slumped. "Hmmm! You're mean! She remarked childishly while also pouting.

"Well, true but...you're the one who started it. But enough of that! This is is a party is it not? So grab both drink and food, eat, drink, and let's be marry and have a good time shall we not?"

At this a blonde woman (it's Yang obviously. Shes wearing her Vol. 2 outfit) approached Coco from the back with a teasing smile that meant trouble. As she wrapped an arm around the fashionista. "Geez coco...who knew you hated _DESERTING _people!" The blonde then held up a slice of cheesecake with a side of vanilla ice cream. Smiling a smile full with teeth as she said the bad pun while Coco just looked at her with an annoyed look and then a REALLY? Look on her face.

Everybody in the room just groaned at the bad joke, meanwhile Kevin just laughed then said the following. "HAHA! Wow, with that pun it Looks like YOU'RE the one _desserted_."

At this everyone laughed at the irony of the joke. Except for the blonde. She got mad as her lilac eyes turned red. "Hehe, still got it! Haha!"

The blonde turned her head with a "hmm!" then went back to her desert...that wouldn't desert her.

Well, that's enough bad puns.

"Alright, let's get this small party going. Hit it Velvet!" Exclaimed Coco.

Like that Velvet the girl from before plugged in a device similar to the one Kevin used earlier into a sound converter and some music started playing. Just not loud enough to cause noise pollution.

PLAY- Kingdom Hearts 2 OP: Sanctuary feat. Lollia [dj- JO Remix]

Kevin went to check up on his team that were hanging by the window in Coco's window. So he went to greet them.

"Hey! Sup guys?! How's it been?"

His friends greeted him back.

From left to right his friends stood by the letter of their first names that formed their team's name.

First there was Irving, an average height skinny looking teenager with blue rectangular glasses. He had very short black hair and a toned complexion and brown eyes. He wore a blue dress shirt with long sleeves, black pants, and black leather shoes.

Irving and him just nooded at each other in greeting.

To his left stood a gentle looking giant with a warm smile.His named was Diego. He had somewhat short black hair, brown eyes, and a tanned complexion. His outfit consisted of a hunter green dress shirt, a black tie along with a matching vest, black jeans, and black shoes.

Kevin and Diego greeted shook hands and gave each other a pat on the back.

Next would be his partner Jorge. Like George not pronounced {Hor-je}. Though sometimes people DO call him that from time to time. He had hair a bit longer than the others, not the most handsome person but he was alright. Just slightly shorter than Irving. He wore a short sleeve royal blue dress shirt, a black fedora cap, black pants, and some fancy metal plating as to serve as decoration.

If you were to put Kevin in the middle then by the rules of Remnant as for team naming for the academies his team would have been named KIND (KIJD).

You're probably thinking, so this is some weird fanfic with a crossover universe that mimix together. Well, yes one messed up universe were there's an extra team helping the main cast of the show. These new people may not be much yo look at now but soon their usage will come into play later.

In the world of RWBY ALTER.

* * *

1\. Had to take reference from one of LeeandLie's self inserts on her music remix video- "Face My Fears". HIGHLY RECOMMENDED!!!!

2\. Soul Eater Refrence?

3\. A refrence to Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens.

Yeah, sorry for not uploading in a while everyone. Or at least to the three people following this story. I just had time to think of stuff. That and writer's block again. Just try to build a bridge to reach a gap to the next point.

Please leave some comments down below. I could use the criticism.

Though there WILL be some pairings later on. I've planned for this. Though there will be a specific character who will need a vote on. So be ready for that!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
